


Photo

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lestallum, M/M, Riku is the adoptive son of Noctis and Prompto, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: During their brief stay in Lestallum, Prompto decides to take a picture with Riku and Noctis on Regalia





	Photo

Noctis and Prompto walked quietly along with Riku along the main road of Lestallum.  Riku was holding a skewer that Noctis had bought in one of the many stalls around the city.

  
Noctis looked at his four-year-old adopted son and said sternly: "Eat more slowly, Riku!  Nobody wants to steal that skewer from your mouth. "

  
Riku indulged his father and began to eat more slowly and fully savor the taste of spiced meat that he had never tasted like Lucis.  Prompto leaped forward and took a picture to capture his son while he was enjoying the skewer.

  
They looked like a quiet and normal family on holiday in Lestallum, but it was just a cover to mask the anxiety of reaching Altissia and the pain of the latest events that had completely shaken their lives.

  
Noctis exclaimed as he watched Riku finish his snack: "Since we've been here, you've taken a hundred photographs."  He approached him to Prompto to take his precious camera.

  
Prompto did not let himself be taken by surprise and with a tongue he avoided Noctis's attack, unleashing Riku's laughter.  The blond explained as he took a picture to Noctis: - I want to capture every single happy moment that we live during this long journey.-.

  
Riku finished his skewer and handed the stick to Noctis and Prompto put a hand on his forehead, while an idea flashed in his mind and immediately exposed it to the rest of his family: - Now in Riku just missing being photographed, holding the steering wheel  of Regalia and simulate that he is carrying her around.-.

  
Riku exclaimed enthusiastically of Prompto's idea: - Yes!  Would be great.-.  He turned to his second dad, looking for a waste bin to throw away the wooden stick.

  
Noctis threw the stick into the wastebasket and replied: "Ignis would never allow such a thing."  He glanced at his son who looked at him annoyed.

  
Prompto did not disappear before the affirmation of Noctis and replied: - Ignis is talking to Jared Hester to find a way to reach Altissia.  We have plenty of time to take a picture, without him noticing it. "Then he added, making the loupe to Riku:" Of course this will be our little secret. "

  
Riku exclaimed: -Yes! -.  Then he looked hopefully at his second dad, who was reflecting on his partner's words.

  
Noctis picked up his son and said, "Let's take this picture, but all together as a family."  The last words sounded almost like a caress and Riku hugged her dad more.

                                                                                                                                ___________________________________

 

The Regalia was parked in the place where they had left it and after watching the neighborhood cautiously, Noctis and Prompto decided it was the best time to implement their plan.

  
Noctis sat in the driver's seat and after Riku sat on his legs.  The child immediately reached for the wheel of the Regalia, while Prompto went around to sit near Noctis.

  
As soon as Riku put his hands on the steering wheel, he murmured sadly: "Grandfather ..."

  
Noctis hissed as the pain of losing his father began to tear his heart again and without uttering words leaned his forehead on the back of his son and then hold him in a big hug.

  
Prompto gently approached his companion and his son to give him his comfort.  He gave Noctis a light kiss on his cheek, so delicate that it almost looked like a caress, and then he hugged his son too, to reiterate their bond.

  
Several minutes passed before Noctis raised his head and said in a soft voice: "Thank you, Prompto ..."  He kissed fast on his lips.

  
Prompto murmured stroking Noctis's nose with his and murmured: "No need to thank!  You are my family and I will always be by your side at any time.  Beautiful or painful like this.-.

  
Noctis patted Prompto's cheek and said, "I know!  And I will never thank you enough for this. "  Then he glanced at Riku, who had raised his head to look at them.

  
Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "Now let's take these pictures ... and then keep the secret with Ignis."  He stretched out his arm and took a test shot.

  
After Riku and Noctis set themselves up, Prompto took several pictures and then quickly got out of the car and ran off to a bench.

  
Prompto shows the photographs he just had in Riku, who said placing a finger on the camera screen: - This is my favorite! -.  Noctis looked curiously at the photograph chosen by Riku.

  
Prompto commented: - You have a great taste for photographs, Riku!  This is the most beautiful among those I took today-.  He cheerfully ruffled Riku's hair, while Noctis smiled at the scene.

  
Noctis raised his head to the sky and thanked the 6 that allowed him to spend those happy moments with his family.


End file.
